<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Teacup Of Nightmares (And Daydreams) by Squid_In_A_Top_Hat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079532">A Teacup Of Nightmares (And Daydreams)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_In_A_Top_Hat/pseuds/Squid_In_A_Top_Hat'>Squid_In_A_Top_Hat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hybrid Skeleton AU (alternate universe), Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby's First Fanfic, Bitty Sans, Cecaelia Sans, Everything starts off platonic, Feral Sans (Undertale), Feral bone men, Other, Reader's gender not specified, Reader-Insert, The summery sucks, gender ambiguous reader, how does one tag, my first fic and it's a reader insert of all things, prepare yourselves for headcanons, short ass chapters, then it gets real</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_In_A_Top_Hat/pseuds/Squid_In_A_Top_Hat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to your decision to go to the local park after sunset, you stumble yourself upon a bizarre creature that looks like it came from a whole other universe. Due to its apparent sickly condition and your impulsive decision making, you now have a new room mate. Luckily he doesn't take up that much space. Or so you had thought at first...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Teacup Of Nightmares (And Daydreams)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ight so here's some context for pretty much everyone except ephemeralcognomen sense she already knew about this boi and actually helped a bit with the plot of the first chapter and has encouraged me to continue writing this cringy fanfic.</p><p>So I made a cecelia alternate of everyone's favorite goop king for a AU ephemeralcognomen and I made. This fic is more of an alternate timeline of sorts. So the only thing that's really the same is my version of octo Nightmare.</p><p>Here's the ref and bio for him if your interested:<br/>https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/400490302/</p><p>Anyways I hope you enjoy my first fanfic and keep in mind my writing absolutely sucks so. You have been warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'It's always so peaceful at this time of night.' You thought, as you found a good bench to sit on. You knew you probably looked a bit odd, coming to the park so late in the evening just to draw a bunch of flowers and trees you could hardly see, but you tended to get distracted easily, and almost no one stuck around this place once the sun had set. You were glad you had chosen lighter clothes to wear this time around, as the night was proving to be a hot one, just as the weather app on your phone had forecast. You pulled out your sketchbook and pencils from the old ratty backpack you brought with you, turning it to a blank page. You had chosen this spot because of the beautiful lake view. It had immediately caught your attention, and you just had to draw it.</p><p>The warm, muggy air was fairly quiet outside of the soft scritching of your pencil as you sketched, and the buzz of mosquitoes as they circled above your head. You swat at them as they try to land on you, cursing under your breath. You had forgotten to bring bug spray, and are now fated to get eaten alive because of your blunder.</p><p>'Great job, me.' You scold yourself.</p><p>A high pitched, animalistic whine cuts off your thoughts. You pause at the sound, your current dilemma completely forgotten, as you listen in, hoping to get an idea on where it's coming from. You hear it again almost immediately, and your thoughts race at what it could be.</p><p>'A squirrel maybe? Do squirrels even make that kind of noise? Or maybe a pet that got on the loose?'</p><p>Another whine, this one quieter and weaker then the previous ones, and you're already packing up your things, ready to investigate. It sounds like it's coming from one of the pathways that lead into the more forested area, and judging by the height of the grass and the wild underbrush, it's a pretty secluded area. This only makes you more curious, and you trudge into the forest, ready to help whatever animal got injured or maybe meet the alien that had crash landed into the park. Alright, the second one was a little far fetched, but hey. You could always dream.</p><p>~</p><p>After tripping over a tree branch or inconveniently placed rock for the umpteenth time, you rustle through your backpack to grab your phone, using it as a makeshift flashlight to guide your way through the increasing darkness. Due to light pollution you couldn't really make out any stars, but it was a nice night out nonetheless. You listen out for any more noises that could give away the… whatever it was that was making all that whining. All you know is that it sounded distressed, so you should probably find the source as soon as you can. You hear another depeate mewl, and are quick to head towards the bush that it came from.</p><p>"Hello?" You say, mostly just to cut the sudden silence as you lean in to get a better look.</p><p>And then you had to do a double take at what you just saw. Because there, lying on the forest floor, in the dying light of your phone, sat the most bizzare creature you had ever seen.</p><p>It looked like, well, a skeleton. A tiny, human skeleton, maybe no bigger than your hand, which was odd enough as it was. Though it was hard to tell in the weak light, it seemed to be covered in some sort of dark, wet substance, and the ribs down was even more strange. It looked sorta lumpy, with short, thick appendages. They almost looked like tentacles.</p><p>'Guess I wasn't too far off with the whole alien thing…'</p><p>And then the strange thing started to move.</p><p>You let out a girlish squeal as the creature blinks up at you weakly with a single, glowing slit of teal light. It starts to growl at you, albeit pitifully, it's tiny facial features curling into a scowl. It wiggles around, seemingly trying to get away from you. Shaking off your initial shock, you move closer to it.</p><p>"H-hey there little guy, It's ok. I just wanna help you. Are you hurt or something?"</p><p>You say, a little nervously. You know it likely can't understand you, but it seems to pause at the sound of your voice, if only for a moment. It starts to growl again when you get closer, baring small, blunt fangs. You can't see any visible injuries, so maybe it's internal? Or maybe just really sick?</p><p>It almost looks like it's… melting.</p><p>The creature's growls had quieted, and it lay it's head down, looking exhausted.</p><p>"Are you hot or something? Is that why you look like you're melting?"</p><p>Once again, you didn't get a response, but you weren't expecting one. A little more cautiously, you scoop up the goopy thing. This time it doesn't so much as move when you pick it up, the fight quickly going out of it, which concerned you. If it was already giving up so quickly, it meant there wasn't much time left.</p><p>~</p><p>You pocket your phone, its battery now dead, and turn back to where you came from, occasionally tripping on tree roots in the darkness. The tiny skeleton was quiet, not even moving to see what was going on. The strange goop stuck to your hand, its body feverishly warm.</p><p>"Hang in there little guy."</p><p>Eventually, by some miracle, you managed to find the right pathway that led back to the park. You plop down onto the nearest bench, before slinging your backpack off and very carefully laying the small creature down. It opens its eye slightly, making a weak gurgling noise in its throat. Did it even have a throat? Hell, you had no idea what this thing even was, how on Earth were you doing to help it? Maybe the wonders of Google had something on weird alien goop monsters… Which brought up the question on how you'll even get it home. You doubted that you could just waltz out of the park with it in your hands without someone seeing it, even if it was almost midnight, so you start poking little holes into the front pocket of your bag. You didn't really care that you were ruining it, you were due to buying a new one anyway. You then scoop up the goopy thing and put it in the front pocket, giving the creature one final glance before zipping it up, leaving a inch or so open. You shoulder your backpack back on, being careful not to jostle it too much, before heading toward the park exit gates.</p><p>"Alright then, operation Save Weird Alien Thing is a go."</p><p>'Easier said than done.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah yes a cliffhanger.</p><p>Lemmie know your thoughts, and if you see any spelling or grammar errors please point them out so I can fix them. Also constructive criticism is appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>